Mokey's Birthday Party transcript
Prologue: The Theme Song intro [Fraggle Rock Theme Tune Playing In Backgorund] The entire scene goes from Doc's workshop office to the Fraggle cave. All Fraggles: Dance your cares away, '''''worry's for another day let the music play, down at Fraggle Rock All Doozers: work you cares away, '''''dancing's for another day let the Fraggles play, Gobo: we're Gobo, Mokey: Mokey, Wembley: Wembley, Boober: Boober, Red: Red, whoopeee Gobo: "Yeah, wheeeeeeeee!" Gobo lands right in the Gorg's garden. Junior Gorg: "Ooh, a Fwaggle." Junior Gorg catches Gobo with his right hand. Gobo: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Junior Gorg: "Hey look, Ma, I caught a Fwaggle." Ma Gorg: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gobo is now tossed back to the Fraggle pond. Gobo: "Whoa, whoopeeeee!" All Fraggles: dance your cares away, worry's for another day let the music play, down at Fraggle Rock down at Fraggle Rock Boober: down at Fraggle Rock.... Scene 1: Doc's workshop office Sprocket is now by the dining room table, and Doc comes in putting away the groceries. Doc: "Oh, Sprocket, there you are, I was wondering where you were hiding." Sprocket is playing with his squeaker toys and catching them in his mouth. Doc: "Now listen here, Sprocket, I've got just about everything we need for our spaghetti dinner meal this evening, and you are gracefully accepted." Sprocket: In Reply Doc: "I know, Sprocket, I'm super excited as you are." inside the Fraggle Cave Red: "So, what do you guys wanna do around here?" Wembley: "I don't know, what do you wanna do around here?" Gobo: "Hey, I've got an idea, how 'bout I read you this postcard that I got from my Uncle Matt, here's what is says." Gobo/Traveling Matt: Dear nephew Gobo, there's lots of things happening in outer space, 1 time, I discovered a golden diamond gem, located in the coal mines, I thought it would be the most perfect for a birthday gift or maybe a Festival of the Bells gift, but you'll never know where to find them''. Sincerely, Traveling Matt. Boober: "Wow, I never realized that." Gobo: "We know that, Boober, and speaking of birthday gifts, the day of Mokey's birthday party is in 19 days, we'd better invite all of the other Fraggles including our cousins for the birthday party." Red: "Right, let's go, we don't want Mokey to spoil the surprise for herself." Gobo, Red, Wembley and Boober head on out to give birthday invitations to their cousins. Cut to the Doozers, who just overheard the Fraggles' conversation about Mokey's birthday party. Cotterpin Doozer: "Did you guys here that? Mokey's birthday party is in 19 days." Architect Doozer: "We know that, Cotterpin, even everybody else knows it." Turbo Doozer: "Well, we'd better get everything else prepared for this upcoming event." The Doozers continue working extra hard and begin putting up a Happy Fraggle Birthday, Mokey banner on the wall of the Fraggle Cave. Cut back to Gobo, Wembley, Red and Boober giving out birthday party invitations to their cousins. Gobo: "Hey, Charles." Charles: "Hey, Gobo." Gobo: "Here's an invitation for you to come to Mokey's birthday party." Gobo gives Charles his invitation. Charles: "Wow, thanks a bunch." Gobo: "You're welcome." Red: "Amber, how's it going?" Amber: "Pretty good, Red, what have you got there?" Red: "This is my invitation for you to come to Mokey's birthday party, it's in 19 days." Red gives Amber her invitation. Amber: "Thanks a bunch, Red." Red: "You're welcome, Amber." Wembley: "Roger, here's my invitation for you to Mokey's birthday party." Roger: "Wow, thanks, Wembley." Wembley: "You're welcome, Roger." Aretha: "Red, did you give Amber your invitation to Mokey's birthday party?" Red: "I sure did, Aunt Aretha." Amber: "And it's all safe and secure." Boober: "Here's my invitation for you to Mokey's birthday party, Joey." Joey: "Thanks, Boober." Boober: "You're welcome, Joey." Gobo: "Well, now that everybody else got their invitations, let's all go back to where we were before." The 4 Fraggles go back to the Fraggle Cave entrance. Meanwhile, Mokey is walking around minding her own business picking radishes, when suddenly, she sees her cousin, Jenna approaching. Mokey: "Hey, Jenna." Jenna: "Oh hey, Mokey, how's it going?" Mokey: "Oh, pretty good, Jenna, but hey, look, I got you an invitation for you to come to my birthday party." Mokey gives Jenna her invitation. Jenna: "Wow, Mokey, thanks a bunch." Later that night, all of the Fraggles are already asleep in their Fraggle beds, and Gobo is just getting ready for bed himself. Gobo: "Well, we've got just about everything else prepared for Mokey's birthday party, and the blueberry cheese cake is in the refrigerator." Wembley: "Well, goodnight, everybody." Gobo, Red and Boober: "Goodnight." Gobo, Wembley, Red and Boober (even Mokey) are now asleep. The very next morning............ Turbo Doozer: "Rise and shine, everybody, we've got a big day ahead of all of us coming!" Gobo, Red, Boober, Wembley and the Doozers have just finished their breakfast of radishes. Gobo: "Well, you guys, now's the perfect time to find Mokey the most perfect birthday gift." Jenna: "Good idea, Gobo, now's my chance to get her something golden and shiny." Jenna walks around and goes right outside. Jenna: "Now let me think, where can I find something gold and shiny? I don't even know where to look." Jenna hears Marjory, Philo and Gunge speaking in the distance ahead. Jenna: "Maybe Marjory the Trash Heap might know where to find 1." Jenna walks around right over to Marjory, Philo and Gunge. Philo: "Hey, guess what, Marjory? we've discovered the most gigantic radish in the entire universe." Gunge: "And it's real big as a pumpkin." Marjory: "Oh my gosh, I've never seen such a real big vegetable before in my entire life." Jenna: "Hey, Marjory, do you know where I can find the most perfect birthday gift for Mokey's birthday party?" Marjory: "Why sure, Jenna, all you need to do is sneak very carefully right past the Gorgs without getting caught and find a golden diamond gem." Jenna: "What a good idea, thanks, Marjory." Marjory: "You're welcome." Cut to the Gorgs in their garden area........ Pa Gorg: "Well, you know, there's nothing like a wonderful summer vacation to enjoy the fresh breeze." Ma Gorg: "And it's a good thing the entire days are not humid anymore." Jenna walks around very carefully while sneaking right past the Gorgs without getting caught. Junior Gorg: "Hey, I think I saw a Fwaggle walking by." Jenna: "Now I just need to be very careful not to be caught by the Gorgs." Jenna sees something golden and shiny. Jenna: "Hey, I think I found something." Jenna walks around right over to the golden diamond gem. Jenna: "Wow, it looks very beautiful, I think Mokey's gonna like this 1, I sure wish I could use 1 of those things." Jenna picks up the golden diamond gem. Jenna: "You know what, golden diamond gem? there's something I gotta let you know, something that I've been thinking about's been in my heart and mind and way down, deep in my heart and mind." Music Plays In Background Jenna: If I should stay, I would only be in your way, so I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way and I will always love you I will always love you you, my darling, you Music Continues In Background Junior Gorg: bittosweet memowies (spoken) “Of my pwized wadish." that is all I'm taking with me Jenna: so, goodbye, please, don't cry we both know I'm not what you, you need Junior Gorg: and I will always love you I will always love you solo Jenna: I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you've dreamed of and I wish to you, joy and happiness but above all this, I wish you love Junior Gorg: and I will always love you I will always love you I will always love you I will always love you I will always love you I, I will always love you Jenna: you, darling, I love you, oh, I'll always, I'll always love you……. Jenna puts the golden diamond gem in a burlap sap and ties some string around it so it doesn't fall right out. Jenna: "Now's my chance to get back to the Fraggle cave." Jenna walks around all the way back to the Fraggle cave and puts the burlap sack containing the golden diamond gem in the middle cabinet. Jenna: "There, it'll be safe right in there." Wembley: "Wow, Gobo, everything else looks perfect around here." Gobo: "I know, Wembley, we did real good on that." Red: "Don't get too impatient, you guys, Mokey will be here any single minute now." Mokey's footsteps are approaching...... Boober: "Hey, in fact, here she comes right now!" Gobo: "Hurry, let's hide, everybody." All of the Fraggles hide in their hiding places, and Mokey enters the Fraggle cave's dining room. Mokey: "Hey, where's everybody hiding?" All of the Fraggles come out from their hiding places. All Fraggles: "Surprise!" Wembley: "Happy Fraggle birthday, Mokey." Mokey: "Wow, I really love all of the decorations you've made for me here." Jenna: "Mokey, here's a birthday gift for you from me." Jenna gives Mokey the burlap sack. Mokey: "Oh my gosh, Jenna, what is it?" Jenna: "Well, open it and find out." Mokey opens the burlap sack and finds the golden diamond gem. Mokey: "Wow, a golden diamond gem, it's all beautiful and shiny." Jenna: "I know, Mokey, and I'm very thrilled that you like it 'cause I found it near the Gorg's garden spot." Gobo: "Well, you guys, now's the time for some fun thrilled birthday party music in this cave." [Celebration Playing In Background] All Fraggles: "Yahoo!" Category:Transcripts Category:Fraggle Rock season 6 episode transcripts Category:Fraggle Rock